Chica rara
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Killua se siente deprimido, eso lo puede notar fácilmente la tierna Alluka. Mientras están unos días en la montaña, ambos conocen a Hikari, una chica algo especial que ayudará -inconscientemente-, a que el plan de Alluka para subirle el ánimo a su hermano, se concrete.


Hunter x Hunter y sus personajes, le pertenecen a **Togashi-sensei.**

Esta historia, participa en el** reto de Noviembre: 'Cita con mi personaje favorito', del foro Comunidad del Cazador.**

_Aclaración:_ En mi historia, me refiero a Alluka como mujer. Sé que es hombre o que, de hecho, ni siquiera estamos 100% seguros de su género, pero me basta con saber que en el manga, Killua se refiere a Alluka como _ella._

.

* * *

.

.

—¡Ven a ver esto, hermano!— Gritaba entusiasmada, Alluka.

El chico de cabellos plateados, se acercó lentamente a la terraza, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Ha comenzado a nevar ¿quieres salir?

Killua no pudo ocultar su desánimo, desánimo que no pasó desapercibido por su hermana menor, quien no dudó en formular la pregunta de rigor.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta inmediata. Killua estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, miraba el techo de la habitación que compartían. Hace dos días, que estaban ahí, en esas termas. Alluka insistió en que quería conocer la montaña y la nieve. Por supuesto, Killua no pudo negarse. Tanto tiempo habían tenido encerrada a la pobre, confinada en esa recóndita recámara de la mansión Zoldyck, que lo mínimo que podía hacer para redimir el hecho de haber permitido aquello, era dándole en el gusto. Así había sido desde que se separó de Gon para irse de viaje con Alluka, hace aproximadamente ya, un año.

—¿Ah? — Preguntó, totalmente distraído. —Sí, descuida, estoy bien. Vamos, antes que deje de caer agua nieve—. Y trató de esbozar una sonrisa.

La Zoldyck no quiso insistir, aunque era demasiado evidente que algo no andaba bien con su adorado hermano.

Y claro que algo no andaba bien, no andaba nada de bien. Killua extrañaba a Gon. Lo extrañaba demasiado, un año sin su mejor amigo, se había vuelto una completa eternidad. Si bien mantenían una comunicación fluida por correo electrónico e inclusive por teléfono, esta se había vuelto menos recurrente en los últimos tres meses.

No era que estar con Alluka fuera aburrido, todo lo contrario, sin embargo, sentía la necesidad de Gon, de esos juegos bruscos, las bromas pesadas y por supuesto, las confidencias. Se preguntaba ¿qué estaría haciendo ahora, el moreno?

—¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarlo?

La pregunta de Alluka, sacó completamente de sus pensamientos al albino.

—¿Ir a buscar? ¿De quién hablas?— Killua trataba de hacerse el desentendido. Sabía muy bien que no podía engañarla.

La pequeña frunció el ceño e infló las mejillas. —¿De quién más? ¡De Gon, por supuesto! Podría asegurar, que es eso lo que te tiene así—. Aseveró.

.

.

"_Si mi hermano está triste, será mejor que haga algo para hacerlo sentir mejor"_, pensaba la pequeña Zoldyck, mientras estaba acostada en su cama, esperando que Killua terminara de bañarse para ir por algo de comer al restaurant del hotel. Con ya prácticamente un año de viaje junto al albino, Alluka ya estaba acostumbrada a los mimos que su hermano mayor le brindaba. Eso incluía, hospedarse en lujosos hoteles, la mayor parte del tiempo. 'Son partes de las regalías, que obtengo con esto', le decía siempre que ella le agradecía, mostrándole su Licencia de Cazador.

Trataba de pensar, qué cosa podría hacer feliz a Killua. Si no podía tener a Gon para divertirse, podría encontrar a alguien más, al menos para distraerse. Después de todo, un año viendo y hablando siempre con la misma persona, no debía ser muy divertido, salvo para ella, que recién ahora comenzaba a conocer el mundo exterior.

Fue entonces, que vio algo en la serie que estaban pasando por la televisión, cuando se le ocurrió la idea perfecta. _"¡Una cita! Quizá, lo que necesita mi hermano, es una cita. Ya tiene casi dieciséis años, y nunca le he visto acercarse a una mujer". _ Estaba decidida, lo que Killua necesitaba era una cita. Pero había dos inconvenientes: su hermano mayor, era una verdadera ostra en esos temas y además, no había visto una chica como de su edad por los alrededores. Era una misión difícil, pero no imposible.

Justo en ese momento, Killua salía del baño, como siempre, perfectamente bien vestido. Pudo ver en la cara de Alluka, una sonrisita de autosatisfacción. Era la misma que él hacía, cuando estaba maquinando algo.

Bajaron por el ascensor en completo silencio, y se dirigieron al comedor. Ahí, tomaron asiento y se dedicaron a leer la carta, aunque sabían que era un mero teatro, ya que siempre ordenaban lo mismo.

.

.

Mientras comían, Killua estuvo tentado en preguntarle a su hermana, qué la tenía tan pensativa, pero creyó que lo mejor, era esperar a que ella se lo dijera. Alluka no tenía secretos con él.

Entretanto, la pelinegra recorría el lugar con la mirada, tratando de buscar a alguna chica más o menos de la edad de Killua. No había tenido éxito, hasta que del ascensor, se asomó quien ella calificó como 'la candidata ideal', al menos en apariencia.

Era una muchacha de estatura media, de largos cabellos rubios, y unos alegres y llamativos ojos verdes.

La pequeña Zoldyck comenzó a planear en su cabeza inmediatamente, cómo hacerle para que ella y su hermano se encontraran, sin embargo, aquello no fue necesario. La joven pareció divisarlos a lo lejos y con la mirada fija en Killua, se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban.

Una vez estuvo frente a ellos, con la mirada destellante, abrió la boca.

—Tú…tú…tú eres Killua…Killua Zoldyck ¿verdad?—Tartamudeaba y tragaba grueso.

Pero el nombrado, ni siquiera giró la cabeza para verla. La ignoró por completo, mientras seguía comiendo.

—Hermano responde, no seas grosero—. Le reclamó Alluka.

Pero Killua seguía inmutable, y con cara de pocos amigos. Y luego que Alluka le pusiera _esos ojos_, a los que él no podía resistirse, dio un largo y fuerte suspiro.

—¿Quién pregunta?— No quitaba la vista de su plato.

La chica, que no se había movido un centímetro, con el mismo rostro emocionado de un comienzo, estiró la mano.

—Soy Hikari, Hikari Saiki. ¡Mucho gusto!

Killua entonces recién, le dirigió una mirada de póker.

—¿Y tú quien eres? ¿Cómo me conoces? ¿Acaso buscas venganza en contra de mi familia?

Hikari, como había dicho que se llamaba, hizo una mueca que mezclaba la decepción con la molestia, estaba por retirarse sin contestar, pero fue Alluka quien tomó la palabra.

—Mucho gusto, Hikari. Yo soy Alluka, hermana de Killua. Perdona a mi hermano, por favor, es que no le gusta que lo interrumpan cuando come ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros? ¿Verdad que puede, hermano?

Killua tenía los ojos fuera de sus cuencas. Alluka nunca se había comportado así con un extraño, y lo peor, era que a él personalmente, no le gustaba mucho interactuar con desconocidos. Nunca se sabía qué intenciones tenían realmente, ya que si lo conocían, seguramente se trataba de algo relacionado con el trabajo de su familia.

Por supuesto, la recién llegada tomó asiento junto a ellos y se dispuso a ver la carta, para ordenar algo de comer.

—Lamento haberme presentado así —se disculpó— no se trata de eso que preguntas, Killua. Me acerqué a ustedes, por esto—. Y le extendió un documento.

—¿Una Licencia de Cazador?

La muchacha asintió, entusiasmada. —Sí, aprobé el examen. Este acabó hace un mes, aproximadamente.

El albino suspiró. —¿Y? ¿Quieres que te de un premio por eso? No quiero ser descortés, pero en serio, sigo sin comprender nada.

Hikari, a quien ya se le habían desencajado las facciones del rostro, ante la pesadez del chico Zoldyck, inhaló una gran cantidad de aire para responder, sin tener que caer en el mismo juego que él.

—Sucede, que eres una leyenda entre la nueva generación de Cazadores, pero ni tan leyenda, ya que todo lo que se rumoreaba, lo confirmaron los examinadores.

Ese comentario, no hizo más que avergonzar al aludido, aunque claramente, este trató de que ello pasara desapercibido.

—¿Oíste eso, hermano? ¡Eres famoso!— Celebraba la pelinegra.

—Sí —aseveró Hikari— tú y tu amigo Gon. También supimos que por ahora están separados. Una lástima, hubiese sido genial encontrarme con los dos.

Fue así, como los hermanos Zoldyck conocieron a Hikari Saiki. Ella les pidió amablemente, que por favor la llamaran Kari. Era un diminutivo que todas las personas usaban para dirigirse a ella.

Kari les contó, que se había propuesto ser una Cazadora Profesional, el día en que su hermano mayor fracasó en el examen. Afortunadamente, a ella le fue muy bien y añoraba en ser una Cazadora de Tesoros. Por ahora, estaba tomándose un descanso y recorriendo distintas partes del mundo.

Aunque en verdad, quien más atención le prestaba a Kari era la Alluka, la muchachita de ojos esmeralda no callaba en ningún momento y trataba de sacarle la mayor cantidad de información a Killua, lo cual fue casi imposible, ya que el albino pocas veces se explayó en sus respuestas, la mayor parte del tiempo, eran monosílabos.

—Bien, ya es tarde, creo que necesitamos descansar—. Dijo Killua de pronto, poniéndose de pie e invitando a su hermana hacer lo mismo.

Habían estado aproximadamente una hora y media, haciendo una especie de sobremesa. Al menos Kari y Alluka. En parte, eso hizo feliz al peli-plata, ya que Alluka no interactuaba mucho con las personas. Que congeniara con alguien más era sencillamente, un logro fantástico.

Las dos chicas se despidieron alegremente, como si se hubiesen vuelto muy amigas en ese pequeño rato que estuvieron hablando, donde Alluka no hacía más que avergonzar a Killua, diciéndole a Kari el gran hermano que era, porque la cuidaba, la llevaba a recorrer el mundo y en un año habían tenido grandes aventuras. En esos momentos, la rubia le dirigía una mirada muy enternecida al albino, y este no sabía cómo hacer callar a su pequeña hermana. Afortunadamente, ya eran aproximadamente las nueve y media de la noche, y era hora de irse a dormir.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando bajaron por algo de desayunar, una estrepitosa voz femenina hizo que Killua quedara cual gato, pegado al techo del hotel.

—¡Buenos días! ¡Alluka, Killua!

Kari saludaba alegremente desde una mesa, bastantes metros alejada de ellos. Los había estado esperando desde hace unos minutos. El peli-plata cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos, definitivamente esa niña estaba loca o algo como eso ¿Ahora estaba pendiente de sus horarios? ¿Qué rayos andaba mal con esa chica? Además, desde que la conoció, que se sonrojaba demasiado cada vez que él la miraba o siquiera le dirigía la palabra. _"Chicas, son realmente extrañas", _pensaba mientras Alluka le devolvía alegremente el saludo con la mano.

—¿No crees que Kari está muy bonita?— La pregunta de la pelinegra, desconcertó a Killua.

—Pero ¿qué dices? ¡No hables esas cosas delante de tanta gente, Alluka!— Y le puso una mano en la boca a su hermana.

—Hermano, te pusiste rojo—. Se burlaba divertida la pequeña Zoldyck. El evidente carmesí en las mejillas de su hermano mayor, era todo un espectáculo para ella. —Quizá deberías pedirle una cita, antes que tengamos que irnos o antes que ella se vaya ¿no crees?

Si el rostro del peli-plata estaba rojo, ahora parecía que hervía. No hizo comentario al respecto. Aunque nunca iba a admitirlo, al menos no en voz alta, Killua subió el ascensor de vuelta a la habitación la noche anterior, pensando que Kari tenía los ojos y el cabello más hemosos, que alguna vez haya visto en alguna chica. Entonces, las preguntas de su hermana le cayeron como balde de agua fría. ¿Pedirle una cita?, él nunca había pensado siquiera hacer esa clase de cosas tan vergonzosas, y de llegar a hacerlo, siempre creyó que lo mejor era pedirle ayuda a Gon al respecto, ya que él le había dejado más que clara su experticia en el tema, cuando salió con Palm.

.

.

Iban los tres sentados en el funicular que los llevaría a una de las partes más altas de la montaña, donde pretendían esquiar. Kari había hecho el comentario, de lo buena que era en ese tipo de deportes y Killua por no quedarse atrás, quiso retarla a una carrera. Por supuesto, la más complacida era Alluka ya que sin querer, sus planes de conseguirle una cita a su hermano mayor no estaban muy lejos de poder concretarse, pero viendo la usual antipatía de su querido Killua, tenía más que claro que debía interceder ya.

Mientras Killua se lucía con su destreza sobre los esquíes, Alluka aprovechó el momento.

—Dime una cosa, Kari —tomó aire suficiente, para realizar la pregunta que haría a continuación— ¿te gustaría tener una cita con mi hermano?

La muchacha la quedó viendo fijo, sin saber muy bien qué contestar. Por supuesto que Killua le parecía un chico de lo más atractivo, eso lo confirmó ahora que lo había visto en persona. Pero no pretendía decirle jamás a la hermana de él, que había llegado hasta _ese_ hotel, en _esas_ termas, precisamente porque desde que lo vio en el sitio exclusivo para Cazadores, se había prendido de él y se había propuesto encontrarlo a como diera lugar.

—Yo…este…eh…bueno —comenzó a tartamudear un poco, al ver la mirada insistente de la pelinegra sobre ella— ¿te molestaría, si la respuesta fuera un sí?

Alluka entonces, sólo sonrió. —No, pero que si eso es lo que quieres, deberás pedírsela tú, ya que mi hermano es un poco lento para estas cosas, pero yo sé qué dirá que sí.

Ese comentario, dejó algo descolocada a la rubia.

—¡Hey, Hikari! —Gritó de pronto el peli-plata, bastante más abajo— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te acobardaste?— Y le hacía muecas de burla, para provocarla.

La de mirada esmeralda, se impulsó y esquió diestra, montaña abajo. Al llegar donde se encontraba el albino, sus mejillas tomaron inmediatamente ese color carmesí que ponía tan incomodo a Killua, sin embargo, Kari supo mantenerse firme.

—Ni creas que puedes ganarme, Zoldyck —lo miró desafiante— ningún chico ha podido vencerme.

Y así comenzaron una carrera que iba bastante pareja. Killua se estaba divirtiendo, en verdad de haber querido, hace bastante que le hubiese llevado una gran ventaja pero en realidad, la sonrisa de aquella muchachita era muy agradable de contemplar. Sintió el calor invadir su rostro, de solo pensarlo.

La rubia entretanto, meditaba las palabras de Alluka. Si había algo que caracterizaba la personalidad de Kari, era su impulsividad, no le tomó ni quince minutos decidirse.

—Killua ¿te gustaría salir en una cita conmigo?

De la pura impresión, el peli-plata cayó de cara contra la nieve.

—¿Una cita? —preguntó una vez se puso de pie, tratando de parecer despreocupado—Bueno yo… —comenzó a rascarse la cabeza— creo que Alluka me llama, será mejor que volvamos arriba.

Y subió, dejando a Hikari con la pregunta en la boca, y muy molesta. Realmente, cada cosa que había oído de Killua Zoldyck era cierta o peor, inclusive.

Cuando subió ella también, se encontró con ambos hermanos listos para subir al funicular e irse, con la excusa que el albino se moría de hambre. Se sentía derrotada y decepcionada, pero no contaba con que de un momento a otro, Killua se diera la vuelta para dirigirle la palabra, con un intento de sonrisa incluida.

—Mañana, a las cinco te estaré esperando en la recepción de hotel—. Dijo sin emoción.

Los grandes ojos verdes de Kari, brillaron con intensidad. —¿Eso es un sí?

—¿Qué más podría significar, tonta?

Y ambos Zoldyck desaparecieron de su vista.

.

.

.

—Te ves muy bien, hermano—. Le decía la pelinegra, mientras le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa.

El peli-plata, aún no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—No sé porqué, pero no dejo de pensar que tú tienes que ver en todo esto, Alluka —suspiró— me parece muy extraño, que de un momento a otro quisiera salir conmigo.

Le bastó ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de su hermana menor, para cerciorarse de que sus sospechas eran ciertas: Alluka había metido su naríz en todo, de alguna forma, al menos. Ni modo, ya estaba en estas. No es que hubiese aceptado la cita por darle en el gusto a la pelinegra, pero era mejor, si aparentaba que lo hacía casi forzado.

—¿Segura que estarás bien? No me agrada mucho la idea, que te quedes sola aquí.

—Estaré bien, veré televisión y si necesito algo, llamaré a servicio a la habitación—. Aseguró la Zoldyck.

Killua, no tan tranquilo, le revolvió el cabello con una de sus manos. —No tardaré mucho.

.

Las cinco de la tarde en punto. Killua ya miraba el reloj, no le gustaban los retrasos. Diez minutos pasaron, el albino comenzaba a irritarse, cuando la vio aparecer por el pasillo.

—Disculpa ¿estás hace mucho esperando?

Pero Killua no reaccionó de inmediato. Hikari llevaba su rubia y ondulada melena suelta, traía puesto un vestido grueso color morado con detalles en negro y unas medias moradas y botas negras. Sí, todo perfectamente combinado. Por supuesto, el peli-plata no pasó por alto aquello y ese era el motivo de su mutismo; la muchacha se veía realmente guapa.

—Descuida, también me retrasé un poco, llegué uno o dos minutos antes que tú—. Mintió para parecer distraído, cuando en realidad, lo que deseaba era esconder sus mejillas sonrojadas.

La verdad, Killua no tenía idea de lo que era en realidad, una cita. Sólo tenía lagunas mentales, de cuando espió a Gon. También recordaba, que el moreno le había dicho: 'a ellas les gusta, que seamos románticos'. La sola idea de rememorar esa frase, lo hizo hervir hasta las orejas. ¿Ser romántico? ¿Qué significaba aquello?

—No tienes que pensártela tanto —interrumpió sus pensamientos, la rubia— se nota a kilómetros, que nunca has estado en esta situación, así que seré yo, quien lleve las riendas por esta ocasión.

"_¿Llevar las riendas? Esta niña sí que tiene carácter y autoconfianza"_, pensaba el peli-plata mientras la seguía inertemente.

Se vio sentado en la mesa de un restaurant, no tan alejado del edificio donde se alojaba, pero definitivamente, la vista que tenía desde aquel gran ventanal, era sencillamente hermosa. Podía apreciar la belleza de los rayos de sol reflejándose en la nieve que cubría prácticamente en su totalidad la montaña, creando a veces pequeños arco iris.

—Sí que tienes buen gusto—. Comentó al azar, pues en realidad no sabía qué decir.

La chica soltó una risita divertida. —Es gracioso ver, lo nervioso que estás. Deberías mirarte en un espejo ahora mismo.

Killua hizo un mohín. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él? ¿Quién se creía? El de las bromas era él. Ladeó la cabeza, como haciendo un desprecio a las palabras de la rubia.

—Anda no seas pesado, es solo una broma, Killua.

Y tomó el brazo del albino para captar su atención y, a diferencia de lo que ella misma creía, se dejó, incluso dejó que ella posara su mano sobre la de él.

¿Qué le pasaba? Ni él lo comprendía. Quizá la chica de verdad había captado su atención, o sea, le gustaba Hikari. Pero definitivamente, no era el mejor momento para darse cuenta de ello. Comenzaba a sentir el calor nuevamente invadir sus mejillas, y su pulso se aceleraba rápido.

—Gracias por ser tan buena con Alluka, ella no es de muchos amigos—. Volvió a hacer un comentario al azar, como para disipar los abrumadores pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cerebro, y en su pecho.

No era una sensación desagradable del todo, pero no quería estar en esa situación, ya que no se sentía cómodo para nada.

—Ella es realmente educada y muy agradable, sé que seremos grandes amigas.

Esa frase, le recordó mucho a Gon. Quizá realmente, Hikari podría llegar a ser 'la Gon' de su hermana. Sonrió.

Luego de que ambos pidieran un café helado, se dedicaron a conversar relajadamente. Killua dejó completamente de lado su tensión y nervios, porque la rubia realmente le daba un nuevo significado a la palabra 'cita'. Hasta donde él tenía mínimamente entendido, ella esperaría que él la llenara de halagos y cosas por el estilo, pero Kari era diferente, conversaba de cosas divertidas, narraba anécdotas relacionadas con su familia y lo mejor: lo escuchaba, y lo escuchaba con suma atención.

—Sería bueno, que te lances en la búsqueda de tu maestro Nen. No serás oficialmente una Cazadora, hasta que domines la técnica al menos, lo básico.

Recomendó el peli-plata, cuando le preguntó a la de mirada esmeralda, qué planeaba hacer de ahora en adelante. La muchacha asintió entusiasmada, ya que Killua se veía realmente interesado en la conversación. Sobre todo, cuando ella le preguntaba sobre sus aventuras y batallas pasadas.

Hasta donde su intuición le decía, y llevado también por el recuerdo del comentario que Hisoka hiciera tanto tiempo atrás, Kari debería ser del tipo Intensificador, ya que su personalidad tan pura y simple, le recordaba mucho a su mejor amigo.

Saliendo del restaurant, fueron caminar. Llegando a un lugar de poca concurrencia, Kari le pidió a Killua que hiciera una pequeña demostración de su técnica _Narukami. _Si bien el peli-plata se mostró un poco reticente al comienzo, terminó por acceder, ya que la conocía hace nada, pero si se había ganado la confianza de Alluka, no tenía por qué dudar en mostrarle brevemente su poder. Maravillada ante tal espectáculo, la rubia no hacía más que aplaudir, mientras una sonrisa cruzaba de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

El cielo comenzaba a opacarse. Killua vio la hora en su móvil: eran las ocho.

—Debo regresar al hotel —anunció el albino— Alluka me debe estar esperando.

Y como si nada, el nerviosismo volvió a apoderarse de él.

—Sí, ya es tarde —afirmó la chica— gracias por esta tarde, Killua.

El peli-plata tenía las palabras en la punta de su lengua, pero sentía que sus labios habían sido sellados con fijador. Le tomó unos minutos abrir la boca.

—Hi…Disculpa, Kari —ella lo miró con asombro, era la primera vez que la llamaba así— yo, lamento no ser lo que esperabas, de alguna manera siento que te decepcioné.

La rubia, igual o más nerviosa que el Zoldyck, solo atinó a darle un 'amistoso' golpe en el brazo.

—No hables estupideces, sí eres bastante apático y extraño, pero es precisamente lo que esperaba. Ahora puedo irme satisfecha—. Aseguró.

Y tras notar el rostro de desconcierto de Killua, la chica optó por decirle que ella sabía de antemano que él se encontraba en ese lugar, y que había llegado hasta ahí, no sin mucho esfuerzo. También le dijo los reales motivos por los cuales quería conocerlo: porque le habían hablado mucho de él y su familia, y tras buscarlo en la web, le pareció el chico más guapo e interesante que haya visto. Dar con su paradero y conocer a Killua, se había transformado en su primero 'misión autoimpuesta'.

El peli-plata no daba mucho crédito a lo que oía. Esa chiquilla, había recorrido mucho sólo para encontrarlo. Y le había dicho que él era especial, y que había valido la pena todo, incluso sus desaires.

—Tengo algo para ti, antes que te vayas.

Hikari abría su bolso, de donde sacó una caja, y se la entregó al Zoldyck. Killua recibió el aparente obsequio, con las manos un poco tiritonas.

—¿Una caja del Señor Choco-robot?— Preguntó algo incrédulo.

—No es cualquier caja del Señor Choco-robot —contestó guiñándole el ojo— es una edición especial, la figura que trae dentro es única.

Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Killua estaba de todos colores ¿hasta eso se había encargado de averiguar? Vaya que era intensa la muchachita.

—Yo…no sé qué decir…Gracias, supongo—. Dijo muy avergonzado.

Kari asentía nuevamente. —Con eso es suficiente, me doy por pagada con tu cara—. Bromeó.

Se encaminaron de vuelta al hotel. Cuando Kari tuvo que bajar del ascensor, se despidió.

—Mañana me marcho, ya hice lo que debía hacer aquí. Dile a Alluka que baje temprano, quiero despedirme de ella como corresponde—. Pidió.

—Seguro, yo le digo —Killua sentía que su corazón saldría volando por su boca, estaba increíblemente nervioso— quizá nos volvamos a ver algún día, Kari.

Entonces la rubia, besó a Killua en la mejilla. Fue un beso que duró apenas unos segundos, pero al peli-plata le parecieron realmente largos. Justo en ese momento, otras personas subían al ascensor, y quedaron viendo a ambos jóvenes. Seguramente pensaron que eran una linda pareja.

—¡No hagas cosas tan vergonzosas, delante de tantas personas, tonta!— La regañó, medio broma, medio en serio.

Kari echó a reír de buena gana. —Claro que nos volveremos a ver, Killua. Y cuando llegue ese momento, seré igual o más fuerte que tú, lo probaremos en combate. ¡Adios!

Y la puerta del ascensor se cerró. _"¿Más fuerte que yo? Ni lo sueñes"._

.

.

Cuando entró a la habitación, Alluka dormía plácidamente, pero tropezó con el carrito de comida, lo que la hizo despertar inmediatamente.

—¿Tan temprano que llegaste?— Preguntó.

Killúa rió. —Y menos mal, de otra forma, terminarías por dejarme en banca rota con todo lo que pides a la habitación ¿Dónde metes tanta comida?

Y jugueteó con los cabellos de su hermana. Ambos echaron a reír estruendosamente.

—Kari se marcha mañana, me pidió que te dijera que bajes temprano, para que se despidan.

—¿Y tú no lo harás?

El albino negó con la cabeza. —Yo ya me despedí, y sabes lo mucho que me cuesta levantarme temprano.

Entonces Alluka puso una cara muy graciosa, y apuntando hacia la mejilla de Killua comenzó a burlarse. —Puedo ver, que lo pasaste muy bien hermano, qué bonito recuerdo—. Y se retorcía de la risa en su cama.

El afectado entendió recién, cuando se vio en el espejo: tenía una marca de labial rosa en la cara. Tomó una almohada y comenzó una mini pelea de cojines.

Cuando se cansaron de luchar, Killua fue a tomar un baño. La pelinegra entretanto, quiso conciliar nuevamente el sueño. Estaba feliz, porque su plan sin querer, había funcionado mucho antes de lo esperado. Ver a Killua sonreír sinceramente, era lo que ella más amaba en el mundo, y definitivamente después de su cita, esa sonrisa sería bastante duradera.

.

* * *

.

_Notas de la autora_:

Les contaré la historia de mi OC (porque créanme, es un poco graciosa, de hecho).

Estaba yo, hace varios días, pensando cómo desarrollar mi OC, cuando de pronto llega Carolina (mi hija de 6 años) y me pregunta: ¿Qué escribes, mamá? Cuando le conté lo que debía hacer, se echó a reír y me dijo: Pero como que tú estás un poco viejita para tener una cita con Killua, mejor hazme a mi, porque soy pequeña, y soy más bonita. - Sí, literalmente eso fue lo que dijo. ¿Resultado?: Hikari Saiki, más conocida como Kari. Calza perfecto con el diminutivo que le doy a mi pequeña.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado la lectura, ahora a esperar qué tal la opinión de ella, que cuenta mucho para mi también. Por eso traté de hacer algo inocente y divertido a la vez, ya que un fic de los que acostumbro a escribir, no es apto para 6 años hahaha.

Nos leemos en una próxima oportunidad y ya saben, pueden dejarme su opinión, en un review. No muerdo.

¡Adiosin!


End file.
